Le désir de son coeur
by fausta88
Summary: Traduction par Fausta88 de "Heart's Desire" de Anonymouth. Hermione accepte de tester une potion pour George, cependant, elle ne peut en gérer seule les conséquences… un peu cochon. F/F.


LE DESIR DE SON COEUR

Par Anonymouth

Traduction de Fausta88

(11 décembre 2019).

Texte original : s/6624626/1/Heart-s-Desire

Hermione accepte de tester une potion pour George, cependant, elle ne peut en gérer seule les conséquences… un peu cochon.

Fandom : Harry Potter

Relations F/F (Minerva McGonagall / Hermione Granger)

C′étaient les vacances de Pâques de 1999 et le clan Weasley, Hermione et divers autres s′étaient trouvés enrôlés pour aider Harry à ranger enfin la maison presque délabrée des Black que Sirius lui avait léguée. Ils y étaient depuis trois jours et Molly, Hermione et Harry y mettaient toutes leurs forces, tandis que tous les autres faisaient semblant d′être occupés ou ne faisaient qu′empirer la situation. Le quatrième jour, Molly elle-même déclara un jour de repos, vu que Harry et Ginny allaient passer la journée avec bébé Teddy, vu que Ron filait, pas si en douce que cela, voir Lavande et vu que George était… En fait, personne ne le lui demandait, ce qui lui évitait de mentir. Arthur était spontanément venu avec un bouquet de fleurs pour sa femme et l′avait emmenée faire un " tour à la campagne ". Hermione pensait qu′il avait lu en cachette les Harlequin qui tenaient Molly en haleine. Et c′est ainsi que, sans Neville et Luna qui passaient la journée ensemble loin de la maison, Hermione se retrouva dans la cuisine à boire une tisane de branchiflore et à lire la Gazette du Sorcier, tout en s′émerveillant de la vitesse à laquelle ce silence de mort pouvait tomber dans une pièce désertée. Elle soupira de bonheur en se demandant comment passer sa journée, quand un crac retentit à travers la cuisine et lui fit pousser un cri comme une gamine et renverser sa tasse sur son journal.

" Enfer, George ! Quand est-ce que tu vas en avoir marre ? Elle prit quelque inspirations pour essayer de calmer les battements de son coeur alors que George pénétrait dans la cuisine.

"Surveille ton langage, Hermione. Une sorcière de ton intelligence est certainement capable de plus d'éloquence, non ?"

Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant faire semblant d'étudier une sorte d'ancienne bouteille opaque en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

"George, que veux-tu ?"

George porta sa main à son coeur et prit un air blessé, à peine crédible.

"Franchement, Hermione, tu offenses ma délicate sensibilité. Je ne peux pas juste passer pour discuter ?"

En voyant le doute dans le sourcil levé de Hermione, il soupira.

"Bien sûr, quand on me connaît comme tu me connais… la preuve d'une véritable amitié. C'est pour cela que je me tourne vers toi alors que je suis dans le besoin."

Au soupir de Hermione, George fouilla dans sa robe et, d'un geste ample, en sortit une minuscule bouteille de potion et la déposa doucement devant la jeune femme.

"Non", dit celle-ci immédiatement, en reportant son attention sur son journal trempé. George soupira.

"Mais tu n'as même pas-"

"Pas besoin. Je ne suis pas ton cobaye. Va voir Ron et Lavande."

George fit la grimace.

"Ceci", dit-il en montrant la potion du doigt, "ceci n'est pas n'importe quelle vieille potion. Ceci est une potion en développement pour une clientèle très spéciale. Une élite."

Malgré elle, la curiosité de Hermione en fut piquée.

"Ah oui ?"

George hocha la tête.

"Elle a été demandé par le Ministre de la magie lui-même, pour être utilisée au Département des Mystères et au Bureau des Aurors, entre autres. Et c'est pour cela que ni Ron, ni Lavande ne sont les meilleurs candidats pour la tester."

Hermione exprimait toujours le doute.

"Et à quoi est destinée cette potion, exactement ?"

George sourit. Il l'avait presque, il le savait.

"Et bien, ce qu'elle fait, c'est qu'elle montre à une personne le désir de son coeur. Un peu comme le Miroir du Risèd, mais l'image passe à l'extérieur pendant une minute et elle est visible par tous."

"Donc, le ministère pourra dire s'il y a de mauvaises intentions derrière une candidature à un travail."

"Exactement. Entre autres choses."

Il n'ajouta pas que la potion était aussi en développement pour une flopée d'agences de renseignement, pensant que, d'un point de vue éthique, Hermione pourrait s'y opposer.

"Le ministre m'a donné une subvention. Je peux payer toutes les personnes testées," ajouta George, une étincelle dans l'oeil.

"J'ai des réserves," commença Hermione. George savait que si son discours durait plus d'une minute, il faudrait qu'il intervienne avant qu'il ne se termine en soutenance de thèse. Il avait eu assez d'expériences de ce genre avec sa mère. "Je veux dire, c'est une invasion brutale d'intimité de l'utiliser sur quelqu'un. Cela peut devenir un sujet de chantage, briser des coeurs… mais l'idée est valable."

Elle soupira et regarda avec tellement de force George qu'il eut l'impression d'être sur le banc des accusés. "Très bien, je vais le faire. Mais n'en parle à personne. Et encore moins à ta mère."

George sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesça. Il lui tendit la bouteille.

"Je suis obligé de la prendre devant toi ?"

"Hé bien… c'est un peu le but, Hermione. Sinon, comment puis-je savoir si elle marche ?"

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux un instant, puis renversa la petite bouteille et avala.

Après un moment, elle ressentit soudain le besoin de vomir. Elle ouvrit la bouche et eut un haut le coeur, mais c'est un jet continu de brume qui sortit de sa bouche et qui, après lui avoir tourné autour, se transforma en la silhouette d'une personne. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, et George pour une fois, en perdit la parole. La masse tourbillonnante était devenue très clairement et sans aucun doute possible, la projection de Minerva McGonagall. Elle se tint entre eux deux avec un air de défiance, mais avec un sourire doux au coin des lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux, avant de se dématérialiser lentement.

George cligna des yeux.

"Euh..."

Hermione rougit violemment.

"Ca veut dire peut-être que… euh… la transfiguration…" essaya-t-elle de dire.

George eut un petit rire.

"Hermione, je possède peut-être un magasin de farces et attrapes, mais n'essaie pas d'insulter mon intelligence." Il lui donna un coup de coude.

"Mon palais royal est un beau palais,

Toutes les jeunes filles sont à marier,

Mademoiselle Hermione est la préférée

De Madame Minerva qui veut l'épouser."

Elle le menaça du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il devait s'arrêter.

"S'il te plaît, George, n'en parle à personne."

Sérieux tout à coup, il lui passa le bras autour des épaules.

"Je ne le ferais jamais, Hermione. Ce n'est pas une simple passade. C'est le désir de ton coeur. Jamais je ne ferais l'imbécile avec cela. Mais peut-être que tu devrais penser à en parler à une certaine personne."

Hermione eut un petit rire.

"Oui, cela passerait sans encombre, n'est-ce pas ? Bonjour, Professeur, bonne leçon. Au fait, je suis amoureuse de vous."

George sourit.

"Hermione, tu aurais pu passer tes ASPIC l'an passé, que dis-je, tu aurais pu les passer en même temps que tes BUSE. Tu as passé le plus clair de ton temps cette année à donner des cours de soutien et à aider l'équipe enseignante avec les devoirs des étudiants de première année. Il me semble que cela ne te laisse qu'une seule raison valable d'être toujours à Poudlard."

Il lui tapota légèrement le nez et changea de sujet pour lui épargner la peine d'essayer de répondre.

"Bon, j'ai besoin que tu prennes des notes sur tout symptôme que tu pourrais ressentir, sur toutes les activités que tu serais en train de faire à ce moment-là. Voici ta feuille. Je viendrai te voir toutes les heures, ok ?"

Hermione hocha la tête et George transplana avec un grand crac, l'abandonnant non seulement au silence bienvenu, mais aussi à ses pensées soudainement perturbantes.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione jeta son livre à terre avec un bruit ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un grognement. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main pour la Xième fois. Elle se mit debout et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle était en nage. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, immédiatement consciente de la friction que le mouvement lui causait entre les jambes. Ses pensées fixées sur ce que faisait sa bande d'amis s'égarèrent et le quasi-gémissement qui lui échappa en pensant à Minerva McGonagall la prit complètement par surprise.

"Minerva…" murmura-t-elle pour tester. Elle sentit le choc directement entre ses jambes. "Oh, pour l'amour du..."

Le reste de sa phrase fut noyé par le bruit du transplanage de George dans la cuisine. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de se diriger vers l'évier et de prendre de grandes bouffées d'air en se passant les poignets sous l'eau froide.

"Tout se passe bien ?" demanda George par dessus son épaule. Ses paroles montraient une légère inquiétude, mais ses yeux brillaient de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant.

"Oui, je pense. Il fait juste un peu chaud ici."

"Et il va faire encore plus chaud, je crois !" Il la poussa du coude tandis que le foyer prenait vie en rugissant et qu'en sortait Minerva McGonagall, sa robe instantanément nettoyée des effets du réseau de cheminette. Hermione leva les yeux puis perça George de son regard cinglant.

"Mince !" dit-il en reculant et en levant les mains en l'air. "Ce serait peut-être bien si tu ne passais pas du temps en tête à tête avec elle, tu es déjà beaucoup trop comme-" La baguette de la jeune femme dirigée d'une main ferme contre sa poitrine l'interrompit.

"Nous ne menaçons pas violemment avec une baguette à moins de le vouloir vraiment, Miss Granger," commenta Minerva en entrant dans la cuisine et en observant la scène le sourcil levé.

Hermione ne baissa pas sa baguette et le professeur décela les perles de transpiration qui commençaient à se former à la racine de ses cheveux.

" Allez-vous bien, Hermione ? "

George grogna, mais alors qu′il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il sentit la baguette de la jeune femme s′enfoncer plus fermement dans sa poitrine. Il se tut à nouveau en reculant. Hermione abaissa finalement son bras et quitta des yeux le facétieux Weasley.

" Je vais bien, Minerva. Qu′est-ce qui vous amène ici ? "

" Bon sang, Hermione, " commença George en tirant une chaise et en l′offrant à Minerva. " Où sont tes manières, très chère ? Du thé, McG ? "

Minerva leva les sourcils et essaya de garder son air sérieux.

" Désolé, " répondit George. " Ca rimait. Peu importe, je pense que c′est une coïncidence plutôt fortuite que notre directrice estimée passe aujourd′hui. Avec tout le monde absent et moi qui dois disparaître pour un travail inévitable, il était vraiment dommage que tu restes ici toute seule. Maintenant… tu ne l′es plus ! " Il sourit béatement au professeur amusé et à Hermione, déconcertée, avant de s′occuper à faire du thé.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et essaya de garder le contrôle de son corps. En souriant, elle s′assit en face de Minerva.

" C′est bon de vous revoir, " dit-elle en le regrettant immédiatement quand Minerva lui fit un grand sourire et que son ventre se noua.

" Je suis du même avis que vous, Hermione. Je suis passée pour offrir mes services pour le grand nettoyage, mais il semblerait que je sois arrivée trop tard. "

" Imaginez un peu ça ", répondit Hermione d′un air pince-sans-rire, recevant en réponse un faux regard courroucé, puis un sourire rusé.

" La vie de famille n′a jamais été mon point fort, mais j′ose dire que ça devait être amusant de fouiller dans cette maison. " Tout en parlant, Minerva ramassa la bouteille miniature qui avait contenu la potion de Erisèd. Hermione déglutit quand Minerva enleva le bouchon et renifla. Elle eut une grimace presque approbatrice. " Ca sent quelque chose d'intéressant. "

" C′est une façon de voir les choses. Et vous allez être heureuse d′apprendre que le nettoyage n′est pas encore fini. Aujourd′hui n'est qu'un jour de repos. Donc vous serez la bienvenue demain. "

George ricana, mais en sentant le regard de Hermione lui transpercer le dos, il réussit à le transformer en toux. Minerva fit la grimace.

" Euh, comme c′est malheureux. Je n′étais libre qu′aujourd′hui cette semaine et je suis sûre que ce sera fini la semaine prochaine. "

George se tourna et plaça le plateau de thé sur la table.

"Ne laissez pas notre Hermione vous débouter, professeur adorée… Une autre rime. Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez pour une tasse de thé et nous promettons de ne pas vous emmitoufler dans des vêtements de protection et de vous abandonner à la merci du grenier."

" Dit comme cela, ça a l′air plus intrigant. "

George sourit. " Oui, je ferais mieux de partir. Le temps, c′est de l′argent. Faut pas le perdre, Il est temps... d′y aller. " Il termina, en voyant e regard meurtrier de la jeune femme. " Je repasse dans une heure environ. "

Et avant qu′elle ne puisse protester, il partit, laissant derrière lui Minerva glousser et Hermione se tortiller.

Elle échangèrent des banalités pendant un moment. Pour une fois, Hermione n'était pas si reconnaissante que son professeur soit si à l'aise en compagnie d'une étudiante. Elle sentait sa peau la brûler de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

"Hermione, vous allez bien ?"

Hermione sursauta sur son siège et le regretta immédiatement : la pression dans son bas-ventre venait d'augmenter. Elle changea de position à la hâte et étouffa un gémissement tout en essayant de sourire de son plus charmant sourire.

"Je vais bien. Je tourne juste un peu. Ils n'aimaient pas les fenêtres, ici, non ?"

"Ils voulaient garder leur maison noire, comme leur nom et leurs âmes. C'est ce que Sirius avait l'habitude de dire quand il était jeune. Nous le punissions au début, quand nous avons commencé à l'entendre dire cela. Puis, nous avons rencontré sa mère."

Hermione rit.

"Son portrait me suffit. Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à le détacher du mur. Mais au moins, les rideaux sont enchantés pour rester fermés, maintenant."

Minerva sourit.

"Je ne doute pas que vous finissiez par trouver une solution." Elle se pencha pour toucher légèrement la main de Hermione. Le contact envoya une onde de choc dans tout son corps et Minerva elle-même retira sa main, comme brûlée. La jeune femme la regarda et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un craquement retentit pour annoncer une nouvelle visite de George.

Hermione tomba presque de sa chaise dans sa hâte de se relever. George fronça les sourcils en voyant l'apparence troublée de l'une et le sourcil levé de l'autre.

"Cela vous dérange si je vous emprunte Hermione un moment, Minerva ? C'est pas pour être grossier, mais c'est un truc qu'elle doit voir et que vous allez préférer ne pas savoir."

Minerva hocha la tête en souriant, tout en sachant très bien, d'après ses expériences passées, que si c'était un nouveau modèle de Pastilles de Gerbe, Hermione serait la première à lui en faire part.

Seuls dans la salle à manger voisine, George posa avec anxiété sa main sur le front de Hermione.

"Tu as de la fièvre ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu te sens comme ça ?" Il regarda sa montre, puis étudia les yeux de la jeune femme qui le regardait maintenant d'un air méchant.

"Je n'ai pas de fièvre," insista-t-elle. George leva les mains en défense.

"Hermione, avant que tu ne m'arraches la tête, souviens-toi que tu étais volontaire pour cette expérience, ok ?"

Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré.

"Je ne suis pas fiévreuse, George. Je suis super-excitée !" siffla-t-elle rapidement avant de rougir profusément.

"Quoi… oh !" Il gloussa comme une petite fille.

"Je pense que ta potion contient trop de désir."

"On dirait. Et peut-être que cette maison contient trop de McGonagall aussi, hmm ?"

Hermione grogna et se passa la main vigoureusement sur le visage.

"George, s'il te plaît… dis-moi que tu as une sorte de reverso… un truc comme ça ?"

George déglutit, incapable de faire une blague alors que Hermione venait d'abandonner son anglais impeccable.

"Euh, hé bien, tu es mon premier sujet et, euh, je sais que les effets disparaissent au bout de plusieurs heures, donc..."

"Plusieurs heures ?"

"Plus ou moins. Ca ne peut pas être si dur que ça, Hermione, je veux dire, c'est juste du désir, hein ?"

Cette fois-ci, Hermione montra les dents et George recula vers la cuisine.

"Juste. Du. Désir ?"

"Hermione sortit sa baguette en un tour de main et la pointa pour la deuxième fois vers la poitrine de George, en même temps qu'il se réfugiait à reculons vers la cuisine. Minerva se mit debout.

"Miss Granger, vraiment ? Deux fois dans la même après-midi ? Je détesterais avoir à mettre en question votre état d'esprit, mais..."

Hermione lui sourit d'un sourire absolument faux.

"Vous avez absolument raison, Minerva. Comme le dit toujours mon père, il est grossier de jurer et de lancer des sorts en public."

Elle abaissa sa baguette et George s′apprêtait soupirer de soulagement quand elle lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras, lui bloquant toute sensation jusqu'au bout des doigts. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, ne se sentant pas assez maîtresse d'elle-même pour rester en compagnie des autres.

Minerva tourna la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, puis vers George en attente d'une réponse.

"Hé bien, Monsieur Weasley. Ou alors vaut-il mieux que je ne pose pas de questions ?"

George se frotta le bras, mais lui fit un sourire désarmant.

"Si vous ne posez pas de questions, Mme McGonagall, je n'aurai pas à mentir."

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

"Peu importe, je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier."

"Non !" La réponse de George fut si violente que Minerva s′arrêta net et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Non ?"

"Non… Enfin, je pense que ce serait mieux si elle avait un peu de temps pour se calmer, sinon, elle va être insupportable pendant des heures."

Minerva hocha la tête à moitié, pas vraiment convaincue, mais, à ce moment-là, le feu rugit et Neville et Luna en sortirent, hilares, suivis de Bill et Charlie Weasley. Simultanément, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les voix distinctes de Ginny, Harry et Andromeda se firent entendre, ainsi que les balbutiements d'un bébé heureux. Minerva se retrouva bientôt embarquée dans des conversations sans fin sur les uns et les autres avec un Teddy dans les bras. Elle en oublia complètement la sortie plutôt rapide et violente de Hermione. Quand il fut apparent que tout le monde était revenu dans l'espoir de manger quelque chose, Andromeda décida de faire la maman et en deux temps et trois mouvements, prépara un assortiment de sandwichs et de casse-croûtes.

"Où est Fleur ?" demanda Minerva à Bill en lui passant la sauce salsa.

"Oh, elle a dit qu'elle avait assez de mal à faire son propre ménage, merci bien. Surtout depuis que Monsieur Ollivander a décidé qu'il avait besoin de la remercier de ses soins de l'an passé et cela veut dire qu'il arrive à tout moment pour du thé, du café ou des gâteaux. Il la rend marteau."

Tout le monde sourit, ce qui provoqua une discussion générale sur les différents couples et les différentes situations. Tout le monde poussa de grands Oh quand Neville dit en rougissant jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux qu'il était très heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de Luna et tout le monde fut amusé quand Luna répondit qu'elle aimerait se marier quand la très rare Pernalunnus serait en fleur. Tout le monde ricana quand Charlie se jeta dramatiquement sur Bill en faisant semblant d'être Fleur et, après une minute de silence choqué, tout le monde éclata de rire après que Minerva ait imité avec une précision effrayante le "Ron-Ron" de Lavande.

"Super génial !" s'exclama George avec une lueur maligne dans l'oeil, ce qui lui valut un regard glacé.

"Vous parlez de quoi, Monsieur Weasley ?"

"Il ne reste plus qu'à faire sortir Hermione de la maison et de la jeter dans les bras de quelqu'un," dit Ginny. George ne manqua pas l'expression étrange et tendue qui passa rapidement sur le visage de Minerva. Faisant le rapprochement en espérant ne pas se tromper sur toute la ligne, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Puisqu'on en parle… elle est toujours en haut. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'a pas mangé de la journée… peut-être que je ferais mieux de..."

Minerva se leva.

"Peut-être est-il plus sûr que j'y aille moi-même, après votre rencontre de tout à l'heure.

George fit semblant de bouder et se rassit.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement envoyer un patronus ?" demanda Ginny.

"Minerva la transperça du regard avant de partir.

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'on peut le faire qu'on doit le faire, Ginny. Nous serions tous de grosses mottes de beurre informes, si nous utilisions la magie pour tout."

"Hé bien, Dudley n'utilise pas la magie pour des petits riens, mais, d'après le peu que j'en ai vu, il est bien en train d'en devenir une. Et depuis qu'il est né !"

La pièce entière éclata de rire une fois de plus et l′écho poursuivit Minerva dans les escaliers qu′elle montait pour atteindre le troisième étage.

Hermione atteignit sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Avec un grognement, elle arracha pratiquement son haut et se jeta la tête la première sur le lit en espérant que les draps frais calmeraient le feu qui se propageait à tout son corps.

Malgré elle, des images de Minerva lui envahirent l'esprit. Elle était excédée et se demandait comment quiconque pouvait avoir l'air si sensuel en brandissant une baguette ou une tasse de thé. Elle grinça des dents quand un nouveau flash de désir lui traversa le corps, se fixant à un endroit déjà passablement inconfortable. Elle gémit de frustration et glissa une main sous elle, directement dans ses sous-vêtements. Son majeur trouva immédiatement son clito gonflé. A ce contact, elle soupira de soulagement et, tandis que son bassin se frottait de lui-même immédiatement à sa main pour chercher plus de pression, elle jura à haute voix contre cette situation ridicule dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Toute pensée logique l'abandonna alors qu'elle se caressait plus vite et plus vigoureusement. Ses cuisses se contractaient au rythme de sa main. En peu de temps, elle mordit son oreiller et son corps se crispa dans des soubresauts irréguliers. Ses doigts en tirèrent les dernières miettes de plaisir avant de se retirer d'un coup, le contact étant devenu trop intense. Elle roula sur le dos en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sa main traçait maintenant des dessins langoureux sur son torse nu. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau quand ces nouveaux mouvements lui donnèrent le frisson sur tout le corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise aux réactions de son corps quand sa main glissa à nouveau dans ses sous-vêtements, dorénavant complètement trempé, et que ses hanches bougèrent d'elles-mêmes par anticipation. C'était comme si le premier orgasme qu'elle s'était donné n'était qu'un échauffement tandis que le désir et la chaleur qui parcouraient son corps semblaient s'être intensifiés. Elle glissa un doigt dans son vagin. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à ce contact qui, elle le découvrit, ne lui suffit pas. Elle ajouta un autre doigt et utilisa son autre main pour tirer rudement sur son téton. Son esprit lui envoya les images les plus érotiques qu'elle ait jamais vues.

"Fuuuck," murmura-t-elle sans savoir ou sans vouloir savoir de quelle partie de son cerveau venait ce mot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' haleta-t-elle en gesticulant sur le lit. Ses hanches ondulaient, cherchant plus de contact. Elle se retourna sur le ventre et poussa violemment sur sa main, sans parvenir à atténuer ses cris quand, cette finit par jouir.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione était au milieu de son lit les draps entouré autour d'elle en sueur. Elle poussa un grognement frustré en frottant son sexe contre l'oreiller mis en boule sans cérémonie entre ses aurait dit que plus elle essayait de satisfaire son désir plus il montait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus quoi faire d'elle-même. Elle sentit ses muscles se bander à nouveau elle ferma les poings contre l'oreiller et se frotta contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie des étoiles à nouveau.

En tremblant elle descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain se disant que si une douche froide ne pouvait pas la calmer alors tout espoir était perdu. Elle retira le reste de ses vêtements - une paire de chaussettes de Noël hors-saison - elle tempêta et jura tous les sorts et malédictions à l′encontre de George Weasley et Minerva mcfoutue McGonagall.

Elle se pressa contre les carreaux froids en frissonnant quand l'eau glacée descendit le long de son dos qu'elle maudit aussi.

Minerva arriva à la porte de Hermione et frappa doucement. Elle essaya d'appeler son nom et, quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte en se demandant si la jeune femme était en train de dormir. Quand elle entra, l'odeur la fit presque reculer tellement elle était puissante. Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte, fronçant les sourcils en voyant les draps du lit en désordre. Elle allait frapper quand elle entendit une sorte de gémissement étouffé à l'intérieur.

"Hermione ? Allez-vous bien ?" Cette fois-ci, elle entendit un petit cri.

"Minerva ! Oui ! Oui… très bien !"

Minerva hocha la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés, puis se souvint que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas la voir.

"Très bien. Le repas est préparé en bas. Quelques personnes sont revenues pour le déjeuner."

Cette fois-ci, Hermione hocha la tête, avant de se souvenir et de retrouver sa voix.

"Ok, je serai en bas dans une minute."

Alors que Minerva quittait la pièce, elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et en tomba presque à la renverse quand elle comprit. Le lit… L'odeur… la douche… elle battit rapidement en retraite.

Quand Hermione retourna dans la chambre, elle regarda le lit et eut un éclair de réalisation. Minerva était entrée dans la chambre et comme elle était une animagus, elle n'avait pas pu se tromper sur l'odeur qui traînait dans l'air. En grognant, elle imagina se dispenser de déjeuner, mais elle réalisa que cette façon de faire allait lui amener une troupe de visiteurs à la porte et que, même avec un sort Récurvite, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient être capable de savoir. Elle se sécha rapidement les cheveux et enfila une petite robe d'été jaune pâle qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle espérait que le vêtement allait être assez léger pour l'empêcher de transpirer pendant qu'elle était en compagnie de tout le monde. Elle quitta la pièce rapidement avant de changer d'avis.

Quand elle entra, les conversations se tarirent. Neville, en vrai gentleman, se leva de son siège.

"Tu es magnifique, Hermione."

Elle rougit et regarda la tablée. Elle vit avec consternation que la seule chaise disponible se trouvait en bout de table entre Minerva à gauche et George à droite. Réalisant qu'elle aurait l'air bizarre si elle conjurait une autre chaise, elle se résigna à l'inévitable et s'assit, se forçant à sourire.

"Merci, Neville. J'ai juste enfilé la première chose que j'ai trouvée."

"Hé bien, tu l'as merveilleusement bien enfilée, Hermione, " ajouta George en cachant son sourire dans son jus de citrouille quand il la vit jeter un coup d'oeil subrepticement vers Minerva qui avait l'air de rougir. "Cela valait bien la sortie fracassante que tu as faite tout à l'heure."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et reporta rapidement son attention sur Teddy qui avait agrippé fermement la boucle d'oreille de Luna en essayant de la porter à sa bouche. Andromeda essayait d'intervenir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La boucle d'oreille était un radis, après tout, et ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Elle croisa les yeux de Minerva et elles partagèrent un sourire complice avant de se souvenir simultanément de l'état de la chambre de la jeune femme. Elles regardèrent rapidement ailleurs.

Minerva ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait… de la jalousie. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le définir. Elle bougea sur son siège, mal à l'aise. La couture inférieure de son jean's appuya soudain sur un endroit beaucoup trop intime.

Les conversations et les plats se succédèrent et Minerva se détendit un peu plus, se permettant de soutenir le regard d'Hermione par occasion et de la toucher légèrement si nécessaire. Hermione, pour sa part, avait du mal à garder ses mains pour elle ce qui n'était pas si mal si on considérait son état précédent. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Minerva, elle ressentait comme un choc au plus profond d'elle-même, la laissant pratiquement se dandiner au bord de son siège. Elle savait qu'elle avait rougi, visage et poitrine, et elle sentait déjà la paume de ses mains transpirer.

"Combien de temps encore ?" souffla-t-elle à George tandis que tout le monde était en pleine conversation.

Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Tu es vraiment le premier sujet test. Peut-être que cela va durer jusqu'à ce que tu sois touchée par le désir de ton coeur..."

Elle le tapa légèrement sur le bras, n'ayant plus assez d'énergie pour en faire plus que cela. Elle se blâmait au même titre qu'elle blâmait George. Mais si elle avait à rester près de Minerva plus longtemps… A ce moment-là, Bill et Charlie annoncèrent leur départ imminent et Hermione se jeta pratiquement sur eux dans sa hâte de les voir passer la porte. Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione put entendre tout le monde parler de leurs plans sur le reste de la journée. Andromeda voulait passer du temps à fouiner dans le grenier ; Harry et Ginny voulaient emmener Teddy à Pré-Au-Lard et Neville et Luna allaient se rendre au zoo. Hermione fit un détour pour éviter la chaise de George en réussissant à peine à garder son souffle sous contrôle.

"Je vais aller à la cave chercher du vin", marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant brusquement vers la cuisine. Les conversations continuèrent et George prit quelques minutes pour s'assurer que Hermione ne se pressait pas avant de se pencher vers Minerva.

"Prof, ça vous embêterait d'aller à la cave pour vérifier que Hermione ne ruine pas toute la collection avec ses goûts de béotienne ? J'irais bien, mais je dois dire un truc à Ginny..."

Minerva acquiesça en se levant.

"Bien sûr. Même Madame Rosmerta serait jalouse de cette collection. On ne peut pas la laisser boire une bouteille de 1600 avec un sandwich au thon."

George ricana et fit un geste pour éloigner Minerva avant qu'elle ne puisse voir son sourire diabolique.

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Alors, tout le monde, désolé de vous interrompre, mais on peut libérer la cuisine, s'il vous plaît ?"

Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna le regardèrent les sourcils froncés.

"Euh, nous allions prendre le café avant de partir."

"Hermione n'est pas allée chercher du vin ?" demanda Harry. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil à sa recherche et, ne voyant pas Minerva non plus, elle trouva les yeux de son frère et lui fit signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle frappa Harry légèrement sur le bras.

"Viens. Tu ne veux pas être ivre avec un bébé de toutes façons. Et si on ne part pas tout de suite, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps avant l'heure du coucher de Teddy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il avait bien compris qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter.

Ginny s'assura que Andromeda était sur ses pieds avant de partir et, tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs au-revoir, la dirigea vers la porte de la salle à manger.

Je suis sûre que tu te souviens où se trouve le grenier, mais il y a eu quelques nouveaux ajouts depuis la dernière fois que tu étais ici. Le mieux, c'est de commencer maintenant… Choisis ton chemin avec soin au milieu des sacs poubelle. Certains ne sont qu'inconscients, pas morts."

Si Andromeda trouva cela bizarre que Ginny la vire de la pièce, elle n'en dit rien.

Ils entendirent un léger bruit venir d'en bas.

"C'était quoi ?" demanda Harry sur le qui-vive.

Ginny le poussa doucement vers l'âtre.

"C'était quoi quoi ? Allez, viens !" Elle réussit à faire sortir Harry de la maison avant qu'il ne décide de pousser plus loin ses investigations. Ginny s'en alla après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de George et lui avoir sifflé entre ses dents : "J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !"

Neville avait l'air complètement perdu en voyant la vitesse à laquelle ses amis prenaient congé.

"Que…"

"Viens, Neville," dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse. "Nous ne voulons pas être encore là quand elles vont commencer à faire trop de bruits."

Neville avait toujours son air éberlué quand ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée.

"Qui ?"

"Hermione et le professeur McGonagall, bien sûr. Au revoir, George."

George éclata de rire et prit dans ses bras sa nouvelle amie bizarre. Il retourna dans la cuisine avec l'intention de la ranger, mais un autre bruit qui ressemblait bizarrement à un gémissement le poussa lui-même à prendre la fuite.

En bas, à la cave, Hermione s′était assise sur une pile de caisses vides et prenait de grandes inspirations. Ses habits ne l′avait pas aidée et elle avait toujours très chaud. Si cela était même possible, la robe exacerbait son désir, la matière caressant sa peau. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux sans remarquer la présence d′une autre personne, jusqu′à ce que celle-ci se racle la gorge.

"George, je t′en prie...arrête de te moquer… je ne peux plus le faire."

Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle tressauta.

"Vous ne pouvez plus faire quoi, Hermione ?" demanda Minerva dont le visage exprimait l′inquiétude.

"Non…" murmura la jeune femme. Elle se leva lentement en essayant de se débarrasser de cette main sur son épaule, en vain.

" Hermione... "

"S′il vous plaît, ne me touchez pas." Hermione laissa presque échapper un sanglot. Elle se maîtrisait juste suffisamment pour ne pas se jeter sur Minerva.

Au lieu de l′écouter, Minerva lui leva le menton en essayant de croiser son regard.

" Pourquoi, Hermione ? "

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla quand elle s′empara de la main de Minerva pour la presser contre sa poitrine. Son téton déjà excité se contracta encore plus. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celle de la Directrice et les deux femmes titubèrent en arrière, jusqu′à ce que cette dernière soit collée au mur. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle sentit Minerva lutter contre elle. Elle recula rapidement pour la libérer.

"Voilà pourquoi," dit-elle durement, la voix tremblante.

Minerva était sous le choc. Ses yeux écarquillés ne pouvaient se détacher d′elle.

" Que... "

" Mon Dieu, Minerva, je suis désolée ! C′est juste que… RAAAHH ! " Hermione en aurait pleuré de frustration. " Je… oh mon Dieu… je… Je ne peux pas rester près de vous. Je ne pense qu′à vous, à vous caresser, à vous sentir contre moi, à vous sentir me toucher, " finit-elle ans un murmure. Elle était revenue lentement vers Minerva. " Et ce n′est pas bien. Pas comme ça… là maintenant. "

Minerva ferma les yeux quand Hermione lui toucha la joue.

" Oui, " souffla-t-elle et, pour un court instant, la jeune femme se crut encore en train de rêver. " Ce n′est pas bien. "

" Minerva. .."

"Que faites-vous, Hermione ?"

"Je veux vous embrasser. Vous voulez bien que je vous embrasse ?"

Minerva prit une grande inspiration forcée.

"La volonté n′a rien à voir avec cela."

Malgré elle, Hermione eut un petit rire.

" Pour l′instant, si. " Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Minerva et la sentit soupirer doucement. Leurs corps fusionnèrent tandis que le baiser se prolongeait.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, Hermione," haleta Minerva en réussissant avec beaucoup d′efforts, visiblement, à écarter sa main baladeuse du bas de la robe de la jeune femme, sans savoir à quel moment elle y était allée.

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

"Tout ceci est dû à une potion."

"Oui… Non ! Enfin un peu." Hermione poussa un gémissement. Elle n′avait jamais été si incapable de s′exprimer.

Minerva défroissa ses robes, déchirée par l′inquiétude et l′humiliation.

"Et vous vous sentez comme cela depuis combien de temps ?" finit-elle pas demander, l′inquiétude prenant le pas sur ses sentiments personnels.

"A peu près trois ans, plus ou moins", murmura doucement Hermione.

"Hermione, vous avez deux minutes pour vous expliquer, même si je ne sais même pas pourquoi je demande.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, se disant qu′il valait mieux être honnête avant de tout gâcher.

" Minerva, j′ai donné mon accord pour aider George à tester sa dernière potion. C′est une sorte de potion du Rised… Elle projette le désir du coeur d′une personne pour que d′autres puissent la voir aussi. Ce n′est pas un produit commercial, mais… bon, il m′a projeté votre image. Ces trois dernières années je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. Je pensais… simplement que cela allait passer. " Elle essaya de croiser le regard de Minerva pour que celle-ci reconnaisse la vérité dans ses yeux. Ce ne sont pas de faux sentiments, Minerva. Simplement... "

Enfin, Minerva croisa son regard sans que la jeune femme ne puisse lire quoi que ce soit dans ces yeux qui pouvaient prendre tant de nuances de vert.

"Juste trop de désir dans la potion ?"

Deux sourires dissipèrent la tension.

"Je suis désolée, Minerva. Ca n′aurait pas dû sortir comme ça. Ca n′aurait pas du sortir du tout."

Le silence dura trop longtemps pour être autre chose qu′inconfortable.

" Hermione... "

"Minerva, non. Je vous en prie. Je sais que-"

La jeune femme fut réduite au silence par des lèvres qui se pressèrent fermement contre les siennes.

"Tu ne peux rien savoir quand moi-même je n′en suis pas sûre. Peut-être qu′un peu de cette potion s′est renversée, parce que je ne peux..."

Elles s′embrassèrent à nouveau et Minerva se retrouva sur les caisses , Hermione sur les genoux.

Hermione se détacha quand elles gémirent toutes les deux.

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela," murmura Minerva à nouveau, les joues rouges et le coeur battant.

Hermione se détourna. Elle se pressa contre le mur de la cave, mais au lieu de lui offrir un soulagement, le froid du mur sur ses seins et ses joues enflammées ne servit qu′à accentuer son désir. Elle se pressa plus fort encore et ferma les yeux. "Mais si on pouvait, que me ferais-tu ?"

Elle entendit la respiration saccadée de Minerva, le léger tremblement de son corps contre les caisses.

"Je serais déjà en toi."

" Oh mon Dieu. "

Hermione entendit le bruissement distinctif du tissu froissé et une incantation murmurée à voix basse. Elle sentit une vague chaude la submerger et son bassin bougea de lui-même.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, les mains à plat contre le mur, n′osant pas se retourner.

"Je te prends," murmura Minerva et, en entendant sa voix et les petits bruits qui provenait de derrière elle, Hermione comprit que Minerva se caressait.

" Je suis mouillée ? "

Un moment passa pendant lequel la jeune femme se demanda si elle n′avait pas dépassé les limites, mais ensuite, elle sentit quelque chose et même si ce n′était que l′ombre d′une caresse contre son clitoris, elle se jeta presque contre le mur.

"Mon Dieu, oui." Le seul son de voix de Minerva faillit faire jouir la jeune femme qui regarda en bas sans rien voir. Elle réalisa que l′incantation devait être un charme projeté.

Ses ongles s′enfoncèrent presque douloureusement dans le mur de pierre, tandis que la pression augmentait, mais la caresse était toujours douloureusement légère.

"Tu peux me sentir ?" demanda Miranda. Sa voix résonnait dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci gémit en réponse et posa une main sur un de ses seins. Elle entendit le halètement de Minerva et serra les doigts par instinct.

"Tu peux me sentir aussi ?"

"Quand Minerva grogna un oui, Hermione commença à jouer avec son téton et poussa Minerva à ajouter un autre doigt à son clito et à accélérer le mouvement. Elles se cambrèrent et gémirent toutes les deux.

" Minerva, s′il te plaît. "

"Que veux-tu, Hermione ?"

Leur voix tremblait, leur souffle était court.

"Je veux que tu me fasses jouir… comme tu te fais jouir."

Elle n′eut pas plus tôt dit cela qu′elle sentit la paume de Minerva contre son clito, quelques secondes avant de sentir deux doigts glisser en elle sans ménagement et commencer à bouger.

"Oh." Même si physiquement, il n′y avait rien, Hermione écarta plus les jambes.

"J′ai… besoin de plus", dit Minerva en serrant les dents, sans savoir si Hermione allait être suffisamment à l′aise avec cela.

"S′il te plaît," plaida la jeune femme et quand Minerva pencha la tête et vit sa position , elle sanglota presque en s′insérant un troisième doigt, jusqu′à l′articulation, afin d′en tirer le plus de plaisir, avant de faire de lents va-et-viens.

"Tu vas me tuer," haleta Hermione. Ses hanches bougeaient à chaque mouvement. Minerva accéléra le rythme, la voix à ses oreilles et la main sur son téton la rendait presque folle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en sentant le fourmillement prendre naissance dans son estomac. Elle sentit ses muscles se contracter, ses hanches bouger encore plus violemment. La sensation était à la fois familière et étrangère, car elle pouvait ressentir ce que ressentait Minerva.

" Minerva... "

"Je vais jouir," murmurent-elles en même temps. De savoir que l′autre ressentait exactement la même chose les fit basculer.

Elles prirent quelques minutes pour revenir à la normale. Hermione ne savait pas si Minerva avait terminé le sort, mais elle se sentait plus satisfaite que depuis des mois et son désir s'était apaisé. La réalité mit plus de temps à rentrer, mais quand elle en prit conscience, elle eut un coup au coeur. Elle entendit un rapide Finite et réalisa qu′elle avait eu aussi l′expérience des sentiments de Minerva. Elle se retourna terriblement lentement, mais ne pouvant encore compter sur la fiabilité de ses jambes, elle s′adossa au mur.

" Minerva. "

Cette dernière s′était assise sur les caisses et avait remis de l′ordre dans ses vêtements. Elle refusait de lever la tête.

"Minerva. "

"Bon sang, Minerva, regarde-moi !"

Les yeux verts finirent par trouver, avec précaution, les yeux bruns flamboyants de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s′effondra au sol, les genoux sous le menton, les yeux au même niveau que Minerva.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. A sa grande surprise, l′autre femme en rit.

"Bien ? Hermione, je viens juste de faire l′amour à une étudiante. Tu sais ce que cela fait de moi ?"

Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de compassion.

" Quelqu′un d′excité ? Minerva, je suis désolée. "

Hermione se mit à genoux et lui toucha le menton pour garder un contact visuel.

"Minerva, je suis vraiment désolée… pour ceci, pour t′avoir obligée à faire cela. Mais j′ai dix-huit ans et personne à Poudlard ne me classe encore parmi les étudiants. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, alors d′accord, je te permets de te flageller. Mais Minerva, tu n′as pas dit que nous avions baisé. Tu as dit que nous avions fait l′amour. Pour moi, cela veut dire beaucoup, alors arrête de t′en vouloir, si tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit."

Malgré elle, Minerva sourit.

" Tu parles bien, Hermione. Tu ne m′as pas obligée à le faire. C′est bien là le problème. Je le voulais, je te voulais. Mais… Pas comme cela. Dans une cave à vin, sous l′influence d′une potion… oui, je sais qu′elle ne fait que révéler des sentiments qui existent, mais quand même. J′ai l′impression d′avoir abusé de toi parce que tu n′avais pas de contrôle. Etudiante ou pas, ce n′est pas bien. "

" Tu me veux ? "

Les yeux de Minerva étincelèrent en lui souriant gentiment.

" Bien sûr. "

"Et tu n′as pas abusé de moi… c′est moi qui ai abusé de toi."

" Hermione... "

" Oh d′accord, c′est bon, nous avons abusé l′une de l′autre, " finit Hermione, exaspérée. " Le plus important étant que oui, c′est une cave à vin, oui j′ai bu une stupide potion, mais que nous le voulions toutes les deux. Il y a trois ans, il y a six mois, aujourd′hui, demain, l′année prochaine, je voudrai toujours ceci, je te voudrai toujours. Je t′aime, Minerva, et je ne regrette rien. "

" Je ne pourrais jamais le regretter, " murmura Minerva.

" Alors arrête de te sentir coupable. "

Hermione serra de la main le genou de Minerva et à ce moment-là, elles prirent toutes deux conscience de cette main qui caressait doucement cette cuisse.

" Combien de temps encore avant que les effets ne passent ? " demanda Minerva. Hermione aurait pu jurer entendre de la tristesses dans sa voix. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

"C′est déjà passé," murmura-t-elle. "Crois-moi, s′il te plaît, Minerva. Je te voulais de toutes façons."

"Et maintenant que tu m′as eue ?"

Hermione se pencha en avant, entre ses jambes, et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

"Je n′ai toujours pas arrêté de te vouloir… et je n′imagine pas le faire… et au cas où tu aurais oublié, d′un point de vue technique, je ne t′ai pas eue."

La respiration de Minerva perdit son rythme pendant un temps quand Hermione l′attira vers elle pour un baiser. Elle décida de rassurer Minerva avec une vérité qu′elle venait juste d′accepter.

"La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore à Poudlard, c′est toi."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Minerva qui chercha les yeux de la jeune femme et, n′y voyant que la vérité, elle l′attira vers elle pour un baiser à couper le souffle.

Hermione recula et se mit debout en attendant que Minerva en fasse autant. Quand elles furent dans les bras l′une de l′autre, Hermione se concentra et, avec un crac bruyant, elles atterrirent dans sa chambre.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

"Vous ne pouviez pas penser à un endroit mieux rangé, Miss Granger ?"

Hermione l′embrassa et la fit reculer et asseoir sur le lit. Quand elle la chevaucha, Minerva gémit son appréciation.

"Pas besoin que ce soit rangé. La pièce a déjà eu un tour de chauffe, donc elle est prête."

Le rire de Minerva envoya un frémissement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Minerva attira la jeune femme sur le lit, au dessus d′elle.

"Je savais que tu étais une femme très logique."

"Logiquement, cela n′a pas de sens de salir nos vêtements, n′est-ce pas ? Et avec un sort à peine murmuré, elles se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, l′une au dessus de l′autre, avec une exclamation de plaisir à ce premier contact peau à peau.

Hermione roula sur le côté pour leur permettre de s'explorer mutuellement, mais elle ne put résister à la tentation et elle attira Minerva sur elle, savourant son poids et sa chaleur. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leurs mains caressèrent chaque centimètre de peau à leur portée.

Minerva s′écarta et tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, puis elle la pointa vers la porte en lançant des charmes de silence et en les protégeant de toute intrusion.

Hermione eut un sourire délicieusement coquin et remercia en pensée George, avant d′oublier que le monde extérieur pouvait exister en dehors de son lit.

George, pour sa part, avait entendu le crac sonore de leur apparition et avait pensé à entrer dans le grenier avec Andromeda, puis il avait isolé du bruit tout l′étage.

Méfait accompli, pensa-t-il avec suffisance.

La fin… pour vous !

13/13


End file.
